


Serve Two Masters

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Drabble, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-18
Updated: 2005-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig and Crawford are...proprietary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serve Two Masters

"Kritiker's not taking care of you."

Aya whirled, brought up his sword, but Schuldig and Crawford were already inside his defenses. Crawford grabbed his wrist, touched the torn corner of his mouth while Schuldig wrapped around him, snuggling close.

"Infiltrated by an outside agent," Crawford continued. "Even SS was not so sloppy."

"Yet SS fell," Aya said, and caught Schuldig's grin out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes. Kritiker's turn."

"Don't--"

"Only we can make you bleed," Crawford said and Schuldig kissed his jaw. "Ours, Ran."

"We never--"

_You agreed_, Schuldig contradicted. _I heard you_.


End file.
